Today's society and its computing resources are becoming increasingly mobile. People are moving from “anchored” home- or work-based personal computer (PC) computing to mobile computing on Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and pagers. This mobile technology creates opportunities for holders of such technology to electronically interact with people and things they encounter as they move about.
Further, businesses frequently have a difficult time getting their advertisements to interested consumers. At the same time, consumers are inundated with advertisements and other messages, most of which are of no interest, and may miss the impact of advertising or other messages that would be of interest. As advertisements and other messages are delivered to mobile devices, as described above, the chance that an advertisement will reach an interested consumer will grow even smaller. Providing a link between businesses and mobile consumers that might be interested in the businesses' goods and services is a challenge.